The present invention relates to a cancer therapy system.
Japanese Patent 2nd Publication No. 63-2633 discloses a cancer therapy system using laser beam pulse in which laser beam with a predetermined wavelength is irradiated on cancerous focuses to which photosensitive substance having affinity with cancer tissues has been absorbed, thereby destroying the focuses.
Japanese Patent 2nd Publication No. 63-9464 discloses a cancer diagnosis system using laser beam pulse in which laser beam with a predetermined wavelength is irradiated on focuses to which photosensitive substance having affinity with cancer tissues has been absorbed and fluorescence from the substance absorbed in the focuses is subjected to fluorescence analysis to thereby diagnose whether a cancer has grown on the target area.
In these conventional systems, an excimer laser is used to pump a dye laser so as to produce laser beam with a predetermined wavelength.
Laser medium used in dye lasers, which is a liquid such as alcohol or solvent having an organic pigment dye dissolved therein, has a short service life so that pigment dye has to be frequently exchanged. Moreover, mirror means in excimer lasers has to be frequently cleaned.
The present invention was made to overcome the above and other problems encountered in the prior art and has for its object to provide a cancer therapy system which utilizes solid-state laser and is easy in operation and maintenance.